The Real Blackthorne
by Black Fire-SilverGallagherGirl
Summary: Have you ever wondered what Blackthorne would be like? What they would do to maintain their cover, and how they do it all? Well when Cammie is sent to Blackthorne, she see's what a school for assassins is really like…(Set after GG5)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Ya'll! I decided that I want to show the nitty gritty side of Blackthrone, and next chapter, it will show just how cruel Blackthorne can be. There are many stories like this, but they don't always show how tough Blackthorne really should be. So here I am:) Hope you all enjoy!**

***_*SGG**

Blackthorne. Ever since Zach said that I would not want to go there, I've wondered about it. With all my history in the caves and the Blackthorne boys, you would think that I wouldn't want to be part of it. But I do.

"Cameron Morgan, please report to the Headmistress's office," a voice said over our PA system. My friends looked at me and shrugged. I walked to the office, wondering what was going on.

"Hi mom, what's up?" I asked as I walked in. I turned and saw a stranger sitting on the couch.

"Hi Cammie, please sit. This is Dr. Augustine, she is from Blackthorne."

"Pleasure to meet you Cameron," she said, holding out her hand. I took it and smiled.

"Nice to meet you to," I said, wondering what she was doing here.

"We'll, in light of recent events-" my mom said, obviously meaning me running away.

"-we decided to send you to Blackthorne for a semester," she finished, her expression stating that she was totally against it.

"What! But that place is crawling with COC agents! I can't go there! And what about Dr. Steve!" I yelled. How could they do this to me!

"Dr. Steve has been..we have..gotten rid of him, and he was the main link to the COC there." Dr. Augustine spoke up.

"Cammie, you'll be perfectly safe there, and no one will hurt you," my mom said, giving me a tight smile.I shook my head. I still can't believe it! I'll be killed in a week!

"Cammie, this will be good for you. Their training would help you protect yourself better, and their tight security would keep people from disturbing you. You will benefit from this," mom said. Their training would be very challenging.

"Ok, when do I leave?" I asked. Please don't say tomorrow, please don't say tomorrow!

"You'll be leaving tonight, you have 3 hours to pack. Your classmates can't know where you're going, as they will try to come after you. They will be kept busy until after you leave. You can leave them notes if you wish," Dr. Augustine said, standing up, and when she finished, walked out of the door.

At this point I stormed out of the office. 3 hours! I have 3 hours left here! They can't do this I me! I went back to my dorm to pack. It only took me an hour, and I was in time for lunch.

My friends where waiting for me at our usual table. I got some food and sat down.

"Hey Cam, what was that about earlier? What did your mom want?" Bex asked, picking up a pudding and devouring it.

"She just wanted to give me something, nothing important," I said, hating the lie.

Macey looked at me. She didn't believe it. She shrugged it off and went back to eating her lasagna. After dinner, the girls said that they had to go to dr. Fibs lab for a few minutes. As soon as they left, Dr. Augustine walked up to me.

"It's time to go Cameron, meet me at the helicopter pad in 10 minutes." She said, and walked away.

I walked to my dorm, and placed the letters on my friend's beds. I picked up my bags, took one last look at the room, and took the secret passageway to the roof.I got to the pad with 1 minute and 27.46938 seconds to spare.I got in the helicopter waiting there, and saw Dr. Augustine waiting there.

"Cammie!" I turned around and saw my mom running to me. She slammed into me and hugged me tight.

"I'll miss you mom," I said, taking in the smell of her perfume.

"I'll miss you too baby."

I released myself of her hold, and got into the helicopter. I waved to her as the helicopter lifted off and flew me to my next destination. Blackthorne.

It took 4 hours to get there, and I feel asleep halfway through. When we arrived, I felt Augustine shaking me awake.

We got off the helicopter, and I was in for a surprise. Zach ment it when he said that my school is very different from his. This one looked like a detention center, with gray cement walls, and barbed wire on the fence.

Dr. Augustine led me to my new room, and told me I'd be rooming with some boys. I'll give you 10 bucks if you guess who.

I dropped my stuff out, and found a not lying on the bed with some clothes.

_Cameron._

_These are your uniforms. The orange jumpsuit is for every day wear, and the shirts and shirts are for sports. You may wear whatever you want under the jumpsuits. You are expected t wash your own clothes, and must change after sports. For night drills, to may wear what you choose. Dinner starts __at 6:30__ sharp. You will come in __at 6:35__._

_ . _

I put on a white t-shirt, and my favorite workout shorts under the jumpsuit. I also slipped on my black and white Nike shoes.

At 6:25 I made my way to the cafeteria, which I saw earlier. I got there at 6:32. 2 and a half minutes later, I was ready to go in. I pushed the door open

"-student, Cameron Morgan." Dr. Augustine finished.

So that's what our faces looked like when they first visited us.

**Hope this is a good start:) Next chapter coming soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Everyone! This is a late Valentines Present to you all, hope you enjoy!

*_*SGG

* * *

"Cameron will be staying here for a while, so please, make sure she is settled in." Dr. Augustine finished, looking around the hall at all the shocked faces.

I saw four familiar faces and walked to them, sitting in between Zach and Grant.

"What. Are. You. Doing. Here?" Zach said, and angry look in his eye.

"I don't know! Don't you get angry at me, I don't want to be here! It's the worst place for me to be right know! Dr. Steve may be gone, but it doesn't mean I'm safe here." I retorted, trying to keep my voice down.

"We will protect you Cammie, I promise," Grant said, for once in his life serious.

"I know, I know," I said sighing. Zach acted distant for the rest of the dinner, and wouldn't talk to me at all. He disappeared, so the boys gave me a rundown of life at Blackthorne. Lights of was at 10, and Zach came back 10 minutes before.

We fell asleep, with me dressed for night drills already. I don't know what they want us to do.

BEEP BEEEEEEP BEEP!

I sat up suddenly in bed, and saw the boys rolling out and putting on their shoes. Night Drills. I slipped on my running shoes, put my hair up in a ponytail, and ran out with them.

"Line up! If you are a minute behind schedule you will stay up 30 minutes later!" Yelled a drill sergeant.

Grant told my where to stand, and told me not to say a word.

"Good evening lazy good for nothing children! You will be running 10miles, and then 100 Sit-ups, Push ups, squats, and crunches. Okay, start!" He yelled, and everyone started running right away.

I caught up to Nick and ran with him and Grant. Zach ran up at the front of the group.

By the time I finished running, I was so tired already. I can't believe they have I do this at night!

We finished up the drills and the boy literally had to drag me up to the rooms. I fell asleep right away.

I woke up ate 5 in the morning, since breakfast was at 6. I took a shower and got ready before the boys were up.

At exactly 5:30, they all rolled out of bed and took 5 minute showers. We got downstairs just before 6. Zach silently handed me my schedule.

6:00-6:30 Breakfast

6:35-7:00 Gym

7:05-8:00 Gun Practice

8:05-9:00 Cove Ops

9:05-10:00 Covers of the World

10:05-11:00 Practical Learning

11:05-12:00 Hand Combat

12:05-12:30 Lunch

12:35-1:30 Study Hall

1:35-2:30 Poisons and Poison Control

2:35-3:30Outdoor Gym

3:35-4:30 Sniping

4:35-5:30 Languages

5:35-6:30 Technology

6:30-7:00 Dinner

7:00-7:20 Announcments

7:25-10:00 Free Time

10:00 Lights Out

Night Drills

"What is Covers of the World? And Practical Learning? You have Gun Practice here!" I exclaimed at Grant.

"You'll find out soon enough what it all is," he said, leading me to gym after getting our stuff.

Gym was mostly running and muscle building, but they told me we would do sparring during Hand Gun Practice, I was scared to realize that I was a natural at shooting, which surprised and angered Zach. He seemed to be acting like it was a big deal for me to be here. I know it's a school for assassins and all, but still, overreacting!

Cove Ops here was similar to the class at Gallagher, but Joe Solomon is still the better teacher. Covers of the world is apparently were they learn to perfect their covers, depending on where they go around the world, and fitting your cover into your environment.

In Practical learning, we do things that will help us survive like staying in freezing temperatures to build immunity, and other things. Today we had to sit through one hour of being in a burning hot desert room.

We of course did sparring during Hand Combat, where I won half of my matches and lost half my matches. I have to work hard to keep up. During one of the games, I got kicked in the ribs. I'm pretty sure one of them was broken. I went to the nurse before I ate lunch, and she confined that it was broken. She bandaged it up and gave me painkillers ad extra wraps.

I then left to go eat lunch, quickly since I didn't have much time.

"Where were you?" Zach said, finally. It's been a while since he said anything.

"Never mind that, I'm hungry!" I said, and ate the weird looking pasta, and drank what I though was corn and mushroom soup. I guess I'll have to live with it.

I had a moldy apple for dessert, and left with the guys for study hall. We just say in a classroom and did whatever. Jonas was doing something on a computer, and Grant was trying to come up with a new training routine.

Nick was doing his hair, and texting someone. Zach was...writing something. Don't know what. I tried to braid my hair (Macey would be proud), and started a letter to the girls.

During poison control we had to make an antidote for some newly invented poison by Blackthorne. In outdoor gym we basically had to run around the forest, an go through obstacles without breaking any bones.

In sniping, we learned the art o sniper rifles, and how to be an undetected assassin. Kind of like being a pavement artist. With a gun.

We started learning Brazilian in languages, and found it quite hard. In Technology, which is Jonas's strong point, we tried to make an invisible camera bug. Now it's time for dinner. After dinner ended, Dr. Augustine stood up in front of the podium.

"Attention please! In a weeks time, we will be hosting a competition, which will take place in Shanghai, China with a few other spy schools. The paper with the name of attending students will be placed on the billion board. If you are going, during study hall you will be..training," she said and sat down.

Wait...there's more then 2 spy schools?

* * *

R&R Please! Sorry for grammar mistakes, did this all on my iPod, uploading and all.

*_*SGG


End file.
